El tiempo no inporta
by WinryRockbellMetal
Summary: Pasaron cuatro años desde que Saori y Seiya no se ven ¿Como sera todo ahora?


**Este fic esta dedicado para un amigo de Facebook se que tal vez nunca lea el fic o quizás se lo muestro en su cumple pero no se ya veré**

**-:Dialogo**

****: Descripción de la accion que hace el personaje**

**"": pensamientos**

**Sin ningún signo: Narración**

**Espero que lo disfruten :D**

* * *

_Capitulo 1_ **-Volviéndote a ver-**

Pasaron cuatro años desde la Guerra Santa contra Hades, la paz era lo que reinaba, ningún dios intervino durante esa epoco y esa fue la confirmación del descanso de todos los caballeros, los doces dorados fueron revividos gracias a los rezos de Athena. Ikki y Shun viven en la mansión Kido, Shiryu vive con Shunrei en Cinco Picos, Hyoga vive felizmente con Fler en Asgard y Seiya vive tranquilamente en Tokio con su hermana Seika. Y la diosa Athena vive en Francia atendiendo asuntos de la fundación Kido.

-Seiya.. ¡Seiya! ¿En donde estas?- **gritaba una joven de cabellos castaños que traía en una gran bolsa de víveres que cubría su rostro en el Comedor**

-¿Que pasa Seika?- **Apareció el muchacho que no vestía su usual vestimenta de remera sin mangas de color rojo y unos jeans azules, ahora vestía una chaqueta de cuero chocolate, una remera blanca con mangas largas y bueno jeans azules. Su cabello tenia el mismo estilo que siempre y su aspecto físico no había cambiado mucho, la diferencia era que ahora es un poco mas alto** -¡Déjame ayudarte!- **Corrió velozmente hasta donde la chica se encontraba**

-Gracias hermano- **Respondió agitada, mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas** -Tengo noticias- **continuo la chica**

-¿Cuales son?- **Pregunto el moreno dejando la bolsa en la mesa y sacaba los alimentos**

-Saori vendrá a Tokio por el cumpleaños de Shun- **Respondió Seika**

"Saori" **Se dijo Pegaso asi mismo mientras dejaba caer una bolsa mas pequeña que contenía frutas y verduras**

-Tierra a Seiya, hola- **dijo la chica con el sueño fruncido**

-Lo.. sien.. siento estaba pensando- **Comento en joven levantado las cosas del suelo**

-De verdad me agrada esa chica- **Sonrió la morena** -Fuiste un tonto al dejarla ir, mientras estaba aquí en Japón pudiste invitarla a salir- **Cruzo de brazos**

Las mejillas del muchacho se volvieron de un tono rosado al escuchar eso. -Ay Seika que locuras dices **Ríe apenado***

-Decir la verdad no es excusa hermano o ¿si? **Lo miro seriamente**

-Eh... recordé que Ikki me llamo- **Dijo mientras salia corriendo para no contestar**

-Hombres...- **Susurro moviendo la cabeza negativamente la chica**

La mansión Kido lucia igual a excepción de la presencia del fiel mayordomo de la familia Kido que murió por causas naturales. El timbre sonó y un joven de cabello azul camino apresuradamente para atender.

-Hola Ikki- **Saludo el castaño al abrir la puerta**

-Hola... Seiya- **El Ave Fenix sonrió mientras el chico pasaba** -Pensé no que vendrías-

-Hmmm, pude acomodar mi agenda- **Mintió Pegaso recordando la charla que tuvo con Seika**

-De acuerdo... Quiero que me ayudes a escoger un regalo para Shun ustedes saben... -**Suspiro** -que no soy bueno para estas cosas- **Continuo**

-¿Y él?- **Pregunto mirando a todos lados**

-Fue a comprar unas cosas no regresara por un rato, y dime que opinas- **Lo miro nervioso el peliazul**

-Un rosario , sabes que Shun es de cosas sencillas- **Sugirió**

-Ok, Seiya no te olvides que es en dos días así que ve comprando un regalo-

-Bien eso haré, nos vemos Ikki- **Se despidió mientras se dirigía a la puerta**

* * *

Eran las diez de la mañana y Seiya de Pegaso caminaba hacia el centro comercial, las peatonales estaban replegadas de personas, el muchacho tenia su mente perdida, Saori al fin regresaría a Japón, levanto su mirada y al momento que lo hizo se cruzo con alguien familiar ¿Podría ser ella?

-Sao..ori- **Susurro al ver unos cabellos lilas en el aire de inmediato tomo del brazo a la chica para estar seguro de que era ella**

-Eh...- *La chica lo mira absolutamente confundida** -¿Quien eres?- ** Pregunto**

-Si, eres tu Saori- **Sonrió el joven soltándola**

-¿Seiya?-

-Ha pasado tiempo- **Pegaso llevo su mano a la nuca**

-Es cierto, yo estaba por ir a la mansión en el cumpleaños de Shun solo vine a comprar..- **decia la chica al ser interrumpida**

-regalo- **Completo la frase el moreno** -es una consciencia ya que yo también vine a eso- **Observo a Saori vestía de una camiseta de mangas larga y cuello de tortuga con unos jeans negros y botas café. Con su hermoso cabello largo. Lucia simplemente bellisima*** "Un momento sera ¿Que este era el plan de Ikki?"

-Debo irme te veré en la fiesta- **Sonrió Athena mientras se marchaba**

-Adiós Saori...- **Dijo algo sorprendido**

Después de esto Seiya se dirigió a una tienda a comprar el regalo y finalmente se encamino a su departamento.

"¿Que demonios fue eso?" **Se apoyo en una de las paredes**

-¿Seiya eres tú?- *Pregunto Seika que se encontraba en la cocina**

-¡Si!- **Se levanto y camino a su habitación para recostarse en la cama**

_/Flask Back/_

Cuatro años antes...

Era el día en el cual Athena se marchaba junto con Shaka como escolta al Santuario. Los cinco caballeros se despedían con tristeza en especial Seiya.

-Buen jóvenes- se que es duro aceptar mi despedida pero ustedes deberán comprender que debo remediar los años que estuve ausente en Grecia- **Suspiro la joven tratando de no llorar**

-Lo entendemos señorita *Contesto Shiryu** -Sabe que puede confiar en nosotros-

-la extrañaremos Saori **Dijo Shun entre lagrimas de llanto**

-Y yo a ustedes- **Comenzó a llorar la joven de cabellos lilas**

**Seiya que se encontraba entre llanto quería reprochar pero ir contra la voluntad de Athena no seria bueno, solo miro a la joven y sonrió**

-Cuídate Saori-san-

-Gracias Seiya- **Sonrió la chica dando media vuelta y se alejo en compañía de Shaka quien la estaba esperando**

_/Fin del Flash Back/_

-Hey Seiya ¿Que te pasa?- **Pregunto la morena que tenia en sus manos un cesto de ropa sucia al mirar a su hermano menor distraído**

-Nada, solo estoy cansado dormiré un poco- **Mintió el chico con una sonrisa**

-Hmm bien como digas- **Siguió su camino algo preocupada**

* * *

Los días pasaron y era el día del evento, los primeros en llegar fueron Hyoga y Fler, los siguientes Shiryu y Shunrei despues todos los caballeros dorados, sin mencionar a jbu a Shaina y Marin. Seika estaba alli pero sin Seiya esto les dio curiosidad a los 4 caballeros de bronce.

Seika y ¿Tu hermano? **Pregunto Ikki que vestía casual pero obviamente con un toque de su estilo**

-Dijo que ya vendría- Respondió tomando un sorbo de ponche, estaba muy bonita con un vestido de color rojo con una cinta blanca en la cintura con un moño y unos zapatos también rojos**

-Bien.. y ¿Te gustaría bailar al momento del baile?- **Dijo nervioso el fenix**

-Claro -*Contesto sonriente**

-¡Perdón, perdón!- **Llego Seiya cansado pero al fin**

-Vaya llegaste- **Sonrió Shun**

-Lo siento es que me dormí- **Dijo avergonzado Pegaso**

-Todo bien amigo- **Contesto Andromeda**

Despues de esto todos se pusieron a conversar, algunos preocupados por Athena

-Hola- **dijo una voz femenina**

-Saori...- **Susurro Seiya dando media vuelta con una sonrisa pero al ver a otra persona a su lado cambio la expresión** "El..." **Penso el joven**

Continuara...

* * *

**Bien que tal quedo? escríbanme un review si? con criticas constructivas quejas, insultos o los que se le ocurran y nos leemos luego**

**un beso n.n**


End file.
